Season 2, Episode 2
This is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of BoBoiBoy ''and the 15th episode overall in the series. Synopsis After a scary story spreads through the Rintis Island community, BoBoiBoy and Gopal go into the Haunted House to investigate if there really is a ghost. Plot The episode begins at Tok Aba's cafe. Ochobot returns in time to take Mr. Mat’s order. Tok Aba wonders why he has been fainting so much recently, but Ochobot doesn’t know why either. BoBoiBoy arrives from school and asks Tok Aba about the Haunted House. Tok Aba says he heard the stories last week but believes they’re nonsense, which Mr. Mat and Mr. Kumar deny and recount their own experiences. The former once saw a black monster prowling around the house, while the latter claims the ghost appears at sunset in the form of either a tiger or a human. He tells them the legend of why the house is haunted, which takes several hours, but admits that he hasn’t seen the house himself, only hearing the stories from Gopal. Speaking of which, Gopal arrives at the cafe, exhausted after taking the long route home. Upon finding out that BoBoiBoy was followed by something when he passed by it, he begs him not to take the road near the Haunted House again. BoBoiBoy decides to investigate the house to see if there really is a ghost and Gopal accidentally agrees to go with him. In the Boxy Bunker, Probe informs Adu Du about the discussion he overheard at the cafe about the Haunted House and a ghost. However, Adu Du doesn't know what a ghost is, so Computer shows him a special "Spot the Difference" video where he is jumpscared by an image of a ghost. Probe has learned from his collection of horror stories that ghosts are terrifying, evil creatures and convinces Adu Du that they should invite the ghost to join their evil team and help them defeat BoBoiBoy. Later, the two approach the house, and invite the ghost to join them. The door opens on its own and they enter, unaware that BoBoiBoy and Gopal arrived there two minutes earlier. They venture up to the second floor and Adu Du calls the ghost lazy due to the house’s messy state. He claims to be unafraid since he brought a weapon until they hear a sudden crashing sound throughout the house, making them hide in one of the rooms. It turns out to be a sceptical BoBoiBoy hitting a stick against the stair banister to get the ghost’s attention. Probe accidentally knocks over a mirror upstairs, which is heard below. BoBoiBoy and Gopal head upstairs to investigate the sound, and both parties are surprised to find the other there. BoBoiBoy accuses Adu Du of pretending to be a ghost to scare the citizens, which he denies. They prepare to attack each other but “Mystery Boy” turns out to have been there the whole time and attacks first, throwing them outside the house. Adu Du and Probe recognise the boy, and almost reveal his name when he silences them by mercilessly attacking them with a tiger he formed from a shadow puppet using his Power Watch, forcing them to flee. The boy refuses to explain to them how he received powers, but declares that he only wanted to attack BoBoiBoy, angrily explaining why via two flashbacks. Both flashbacks involved “Mystery Boy”’s classmates being impressed by his traits (either his style, coolness or intelligence), only for Gopal to say that BoBoiBoy was better than him in that aspect. His classmates agreed with him and their attention shifted to BoBoiBoy, neglecting the new boy. In the second flashback, Papa Zola ended up talking about BoBoiBoy for three hours straight. BoBoiBoy eagerly asks to know what they said, infuriating the boy, who sets his Shadow Tiger on him. To properly defend himself, he transforms into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm without performing a split, surprising Gopal. “Mystery Boy” suddenly changes the Tiger into Shadow Hands which prompts Thunderstorm to switch to BoBoiBoy Cyclone so he can escape. The hands capture him and crush him into the ground, but when they pull away, Cyclone is gone and BoBoiBoy Quake rises from below ground. As Quake attacks him, “Mystery Boy” frustratedly notices the sun beginning to set. He reflects the attack with a Shadow Shield and escapes while Quake is distracted. Quake calls him a scaredy-cat for retreating and addresses him as "Ah Meng" before Gopal informs him that the boy’s name is “Fang”. Fang hears them from a nearby rooftop and considers them lucky that the sun was setting. Back in the Boxy Bunker, Adu Du complains that he was beaten up for no reason and blames Probe for it since his idea to recruit the “ghost” came from reading all the horror books. He burns Probe’s books, thinking they are damaging his mind, leaving the robot in tears. With his books gone, Probe resolves to write his own horror story and calls it “The Mystery of the Square-headed Blockhead at the Boxy Bunker”, basing the ghost on his boss. Characters * BoBoiBoy * Gopal * Fang * Adu Du * Probe * Computer * Tok Aba * Ochobot * Mr. Mat * Mr. Kumar * Papa Zola (mentioned; flashback) * Students of Class 5 Honest (flashback) Trivia * This is the second episode in a row where Gopal recapped the previous episode. * “Mystery Boy’s” name is revealed to be “Fang”. * Sometime between going home and returning to Rintis Island, BoBoiBoy stopped needing to split into three to use his Elemental forms. * There's no real difference between the two images in the video that Computer showed to Adu Du. * The Mystery Box Headed Child Ghost (“The Mystery of the Square-headed Blockhead and the Boxy Bunker” in the English dub) can also be seen in www.monsta.com * Probe's full name is revealed to be “A.R. Probe”. * BoBoiBoy Cyclone can also be called "Hurricane". * In the English dubs, “''Markas Kotak” is translated alternately into “Boxy Bunker”, “Cube Fortress” and “Hiding Box” in different English dubs. * In this season, Anas Abdul Aziz replaces Nizam Razak as the voice actor for Mr. Mat in both the Malay and English dubs. * This is the first episode where Anas Abdul Aziz voiced 5 characters in one episode (Adu Du, Probe, Tok Aba, Mr. Kumar and Mr. Mat), beating Season 1, Episode 9 where he voiced 4 characters Adu Du, Probe, Tok Aba and the Sleep Monster). * Papa Zola tells the class to gather round to hear of his experiences with BoBoiBoy, despite him only interacting with BoBoiBoy in Season 1, Episode 8 and Season 1, Episode 9. Cultural References * The “Spot The Difference” game is a form of the viral prank video in which viewers concentrate very hard on an image before being jumpscared by another image flashing onscreen. * In one scene, BoBoiBoy says that Adu Du is disguising himself as a ghost to scare people. This scene is almost the same in the film Geng The Adventure Begins when Singh and Salleh are disguising themselves as the Durian Ghost. * When they enter the house, Gopal records his videos in a found-footage style that is used in some horror movies. Continuity * Ochobot is seen making hot chocolate in this manner for the second time. * BoBoiBoy calls Fang “Ah Meng” in the Malay version because he didn’t know his name. This is similar to when he called Ying “Ah Meng” in Season 1, Episode 5 when he couldn’t remember her name. Differences with English dubs TV3 The first time this episode was aired in TV3, some scenes were deleted: * BoBoiBoy standing up and seeing Fang standing in the damaged wall of the house. (12:54 - 12:56) * Adu Du saying “You again!” up until Fang says “Silence!” (12:58 - 13:05) * Adu Du and Probe being scratched by Fang's Shadow Tiger. (13:37 - 13:47) * Papa Zola telling the class to gather round to tell them about BoBoiBoy. (15:34 - 15:41) * BoBoiBoy Quake mistakenly calling Fang "Ah Meng" to call him a scaredy cat, and Gopal mentioning the boy's name. (18:22 - 18:28) * Fang saying “Me?” (18:33) NTV7 * BoBoiBoy Quake calls Fang “Chang” when doesn’t know his name instead of “Ah Meng”. * He also calls him a “chicken” instead of a “scaredy-cat”. Errors * Adu Du burned Probe's entire Horror book collection but they still appear in Episodes Season 2, Episode 10 and Season 2, Episode 13. * When Fang attacks BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe, the wall in the side of the house is gone, but when Gopal is wondering where Fang went after BoBoiBoy Quake attacked him, the damaged portion of the house has disappeared. Gallery Season 2, Episode 2/Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:BoBoiBoy